tenjoutengefandomcom-20200214-history
Katsumi Kabuto
Katsumi Kabuto (兜 克美, Kabuto Katsumi) is a character in the manga series Tenjou Tenge. He is a member of F. Character outline Katsumi Kabuto is a well built man with short black hair, he usually wears sunglasses and a collared shirt with a blazer over it. He is the current head of the Kabuto family, a White Feather family. What martial art or skill the family specializes in is unknown as no fight with him has ever been shown. As he attempted to fight Souichiro Nagi unarmed it is likely his specialty is not in a weapons-based martial art. Sohaku Kago planned on Katsumi losing, so it's possible they didn't grant him a weapon to lessen his chances of victory. He refers to himself as "a General", and thus views fighting one on one as "for barbarians" and as a general he would prefer to command from a far rather than dirty his own hands. Despite this, he isn't exactly weak as he actually blocked a Forged Needle Attack from Souichiro one handed), similarly he also says using your own strength to create a path is the true spirit of a warrior. He functions as Sohaku's assistant and had a habit of expressing his views on the current situation, which irritated Sohaku. He tends to rely on others to get things done. He allows Jushi Mataza Tsumuji to do all the work in the pursuit of the computer chip hidden with the Enmi family Scroll. He makes a deal with Souichiro to escape from Sohaku's compound and goes to Tessen Ishiyumi for a favor, planning to use Tessen as his proverbial "break water". He appears to be friends with Tessen, Tetsuhito Kagiroi and Mataza, his attitude toward the loss of Tessen's abilities to Souichiro, sours his relationship with the newly crazed Tessen however. Synopsis Manga It is revealed that the Takayanagi family has historically been supported by the 12 founding families. Mitsuomi Takayanagi's takeover disturbed this setup, displacing most of the family heads. A new alliance has formed with the assistance of Sohaku, calling itself "F". Like the majority of F, Katsumi holds allegiance to Sohaku as opposed to Mitsuomi. F Arc Katsumi first appears in the hospital after Tessen's defeat at the hands of Souichiro. He doesn't actually say anything, he just stands there as Tetsuhito, Tessen, and Mataza talk to Emi Isuzu and Shiro Tagami. He next appears alongside Tetsuhito, as they observe the undead Fu Chi'en's attack on the Juken club. He doesn't seem to have much faith in Masataka Takayanagi's chances, unlike Tetsuhito. Much to his surprise, Masataka comes out on top, actually saving everyone from Fu Chien's suicide attack. After Tetsuhito annihilates Fu Chien, Katsumi suggested that they should leave as the fight in the city was unplanned and they have no desire to deal with the police. He was shocked when Madoka Mawari was unwilling to return with them and was ready to fight them. He finally leaves when Tetsuhito tells him to leave her as Sohaku's jutsu already wore off. His next appearance is at the Enmi family estate (Enmi is one of the 36 branch families) in Kyushu where he, along with Jushi attacks the estate in search of a computer chip hidden with the Enmi family Scroll. Katsumi plays a primarily supervisory role, doing next to nothing himself aside from bringing the chip back to Sohaku. On his return trip he calls Tessen on the phone asking him if he has experienced anything strange since his fight with Souichiro. Namely the inability to open his Dragon's Gate and form "water bullets". Tessen dodges the question, but Katsumi already knew the answer anyway. Nonetheless, Tessen was very upset by the loss of his powers. Katsumi bringing it up makes the newly crazed Tessen resent Katsumi. It turns out the chip Katsumi brought to Sohaku was a fake, Shinichiro Kurei had switched it with a chip in his cell phone. Sohaku makes a deal with Katsumi, that is carried out by Noriko Shindayu Inue, stating Sohaku won't kill Katsumi if he beats Souichiro in combat. When Noriko calls Souichiro by his family's honorific name, Kengo, Souichiro attempts to do the Forged Needle Attack on her because hates being called by that name. The attack is easily blocked by Katsumi. Even though Katsumi detests taking part in one on one combat, he removes his shirt and accepts the battle believing he can take Souichiro easily. His arrogance quickly turns to fear as Souichiro immediately enters his demon exorcist form. Katsumi panics asking Noriko when Souichiro learned to use his power that freely. The fight itself is never shown, but later Katsumi is shown beaten up and lying on the ground. Knowing Sohaku will kill him, he makes a deal with Souichiro claiming he will show Souichiro a way out if Souichiro will carry him along, Souichiro accepts. As they get to the underground passage Katsumi planned to use as an escape route they are found out, and much to Katsumi's surprise, Souichiro turns back to be a distraction enabling Katsumi's escape. Later Katsumi sets up a meeting with Tessen, whom he intended to ask a favor as he wanted to use Tessen as his "break water". Tessen, still holding resentment about Katsumi's attitude toward his sealed Dragon's Gate, immediately throws a dart at Katsumi that narrowly misses his head. Katsumi starts to wonder if this is Tessen at all, his bloodlust makes him seem like an entirely different person. As Katsumi thinks, Tessen throws multiple darts that stab Katsumi in the face. Tessen attempts to make a water bullet with some of Katsumi's blood, but can't. He comments that Katsumi was right, and then riddles Katsumi with darts severly injuring him. Category:Characters Category:Kabuto Family Category:F Category:Male